Storm
by my-bronze-haired-angel
Summary: Cecilia tried not to rely on him, but some nights she needed him there. Especially on stormy nights like this one. Girl Ciel and Sebastian.


*Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. It belongs to Yana Toboso.* This is a girl! Ciel and Sebastian story. If you don't like that don't read. Cecilia is sixteen in this story and has the same responsibilities as Ciel would. Sebastian's appearance has not changed. Her fear of the storm is linked to chapter 40 where Ciel was talking about the storm and that he would climb into bed with his parents and in this version she was kidnapped on a stormy night which are the nightmares.

Sebastian knew his mistress hated being alone at night. All the nightmares she had became worse as time passed. But after everything she had been through she could have been a lot worse. He was aware that Cecilia tried not to rely on him, but some nights she needed him there. Especially on stormy nights like this one.

The storm was dreadful. The wind howled and rain beat heavy on the roof and windows. She watched as lightning streaked across the sky making it light up so brightly that for a moment it appeared that it was day. The thunder was earsplitting. She could almost feel the manor shake as if it was afraid and quivering like her.

A light knock came quietly at her door. She was coiled so tightly that the small sound made her jump.

Sebastian entered the room carrying a three holder candle tree.

She turned and looked at him while still tangled in her sheet and comforter. "Sebastian, why are you here?" She asked managing an annoyed look. It lasted only for a second before a boom of thunder made her jump once again. "Stay," she said shivering some, but keeping her voice even.

"Yes, my lady," he said going to stand in front of the window after blowing out the candles.

She rolled over so she was not facing him. She tried to lie as still as she could and sleep. But, with each boom of thunder and flash of lightning she tensed more.

Sebastian watched her discomfort with indifference at first. These were the only times she acted like a young lady that was in need of solace and understanding and not the strong, cold watchdog. While she shivered and began to curl in on herself under the thick covers he felt the oddest inclination to try and ease her worry. He stayed where he was passing off the feeling as loyalty.

When the loudest boom yet filled the air he saw her jump and heard a stiffled whimper from her.

"My lady, is there anything I can do?"

"No," she whispered. "You may go back to your room now."

He found it cute- odd that she tried to act strong when she knew he could see through her. "Mistress, would you like me to make you some warm milk?"

The thunder boomed again. She stopped herself from shaking and nodded.

"I'll be back in a moment," he said.

She watched as he exited of the room. As soon as the door closed a new rush of fear coursed through her. She flinched as she listened to the storm while it continued viciously outside. She loathed the secure feeling he caused in her. She was Cecilia Phantomhive the head of the Phantomhive family, the Queen's Watchdog, and the owner of the Funtom company not some infatuated girl.

The door opened to Sebastian with a cart of heated milk and honey. He poured the milk into a tea cup. "Would you like some honey? I'm sure it will not hurt just this once," he told her recalling the conversation they had that first night in the manor.

She sat up in the bed, "Yes."

He put the honey in it before handing the cup to her.

She sipped it slowly hoping it would help calm her.

"Are you well now?" Sebastian asked. She was still shuddering slightly but it seemed to have helped.

"I was never feeling bad, Sebastian," she handed him the cup.

He smirked, "Would you like me to stay?"

She glared at him for ignoring what she said but nodded curling back into the covers while the storm continued outside.

He turned to go back to the window then felt her grab his tail coat.

"Sit by me," she told him softly. He sat down next to her and within two minutes she was asleep.

He had to admit she looked beautiful as she slept. The way she relaxed with him beside her now surprised him. She was usually tense and serious but when she slept it all melted away. The peaceful way she rested was endearing to him.

He gently caressed her soft locks with his fingers. The strange but beautiful dark navy hair she had was perfect. It fit only her. He lightly ran his knuckles over her cheek; the lovely ivory skin she had was flawless.

Her soul still drew him in, just as it had since the day she had called him, but now not because of his want of it but because it fascinated him. The strength, courage, fear, sadness, and affection in her were amazing. There were so many emotions packed into her. Ones that no one else saw.

He hated to admit that he actually cared for her. He hated that everything about her made her even more engaging to him.

He ran his knuckles over her cheek again.

Her mouth twitched in her sleep.

He stood from the bed and got the cart to take from the room. As he left he took another look at her from where he stood in the doorway.

Hate, as a demon it was not a feeling that was foreign to Sebastian. He also knew this was no that emotion but another entirely different one. Yes, this was caring and affection. Love was this emotion.

"_Sebastian, why are you here?" _anger, annoyance and attempting to be strong. _"Sit by me." _Fear in her eyes. _The twitch of her lips as she slept_, happiness. All of these things he adored about her and many more.

He chuckled at his own stupidity for those feelings. Yet, loving this young woman, to him, seemed easy and natural. He knew that she was impossibly perfect for him. Not that he could ever admit those feelings.

"Sebastian," she sighed in her sleep. A small smile graced her face.

He smiled too. Maybe he could tell her soon. He went in again and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep soundly, my love."

What kind of demon would he be if he didn't gamble a bit?

I know way OOC but I felt like writing it. Probably not the best thing I've ever written but I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review.


End file.
